A Study in Blue
by MadWithMusic
Summary: [Fem!Destiel] Dean comes home to find Cas in the bathtub crying with a large bottle of alcohol. She finds out that Cas was fired from her job as a teacher for kissing a student, but the story the school heard was far from accurate.


Dean came home and took her jacket off, setting it on the back of the couch.

"Cas?" She called, looking at the dark house. "You home, honey?"

After no response, Dean turned the lights on and walked down the hallway to their bedroom.

"Cassie?" She repeated, opening the door to a closet. "No…why would she be in there."

Dean heard a quiet sniffle from the bathroom and immediately walked down to the bathroom, where the door was ajar.

"Cas?" She said quietly as she slowly pushed the door open.

The big matt of black hair stayed still in the bathtub.

"Cas." Dean immediately ran over to the tub and crouched by it. "Cas what's wrong?"

Cas just groaned.

"Cas, baby." Dean breathed, pushing Cas's hair out of her face. Cas immediately shook her hair and made her hair fall back into place.

"Cas, what happened?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Cas grumbled.

"You're sitting in just your panties in a dry bathtub holding a bottle of…whateven is that?" Dean looked at the bottle in Cas's hand and tried to take it out.

"Stooooop." Cas moaned, trying to pull back the bottle.

Dean finally pried her fingers off from it. "Rum?"

"It was all we had." Cas muttered.

"As I was saying, Cas. Sitting in the tub. Barely dressed. Probably really drunk. Something's wrong." Dean chuckled, pulling Cas's hair around to sit on her shoulder, revealing her blurred makeup, smudged mascara, and puffy eyes.

"You look like shit." Dean sighed.

"Thanks." Cas snorted.

"It's the truth." Dean smiled sympathetically. "Now what happened?"

"I got fired." Cas whimpered, beginning to cry again.

"Fired?" Dean frowned.

"Mhm." Cas nodded, black running down her cheeks.

"C'mon baby. Get up." Dean grabbed Cas's arm and tried to lift her.

"Leave me alone."

"You won't come with me, I'll come with you." Dean replied, pulling her shirt over her head and undoing her bra.

Cas mumbled something into the side of the tub.

Dean pushed her jeans down and pushed Cas over in the club. She slid in next to and then underneath Cas, wrapping her arms around Cas's stomach and kissing her neck.

Cas made a pleased humming sound and settled down into Dean's arms.

"Now tell me what happened? You're a great teacher. _When you're not drunk at least. _And I know that they would never fire you without a good reason." Dean said.

"Romantic and/or sexual interactions with a student." Cas broke down sobbing.

"Well normally I think I'd tell you it was okay, but _what the everliving fuck_?" Dean scoffed.

"It's not like what it sounds like." Cas cried.

"Well I sure hope not." Dean snorted.

"They've got it all wrong." Cas stated, trying to speak normally.

"Well I'd sure like an explanation." Dean said quietly, yet still slightly harsher than hoped.

"I was going to get some supplies during lunch for the next period and one of my students followed me. You know that one that's always checking out my ass." Cas began, sniffling. "And I was in the janitorial closet getting some paper towels and soap for cleanup afterwards and he followed me in and shut the door. And he turned on the light and pinned me against the wall and then he just started kissing me, but I wasn't able to push him away, so I just kinda moved my face and he was like making out with like my neck. And then someone opened the door and he was surprised, so I grabbed his pants and squeezed his nuts and hard as I could to the point where he was crying."

"That's my girl." Dean laughed faintly.

"And I guess it was another teacher behind that door and I tried to explain, but they weren't having it and told the principal and he put me on suspension effective immediately." Cas rolled over and cried into Dean's chest. Dean soothingly rubbing circles into her back.

"It wasn't your fault baby-"

"And I'm a married lesbian and that bitch still thought I would want to make out with a pimply 15 year old!" Cas scoffed.

"That bitch." Dean scowled. "Although in her defense, when I was fifteen you enjoyed making out with my pimply face."

Cas smiled into Dean's neck.

"So why do you say we get out of this tub and on the touch or in a chair or on a bed or anywhere else?" Dean suggested. "What is it with you and having your meltdowns in the most uncomfortable spots ever? I'm gonna have to go see a chiropractor."

Cas laughed and sat up.

"We'll work this out. We'll explain it all to the school board and we'll get your name cleared and you'll be sucking the life out of sophomores again in no time." Dean chuckled, sliding out from under her and sitting at the other end of the bath tub.

Cas gave her a soft smile.

"And if you need to bribe the school board with payment of…less than savory means, then I'll definitely allow that." Dean smirked.

"If you're suggesting that I give cunnilingus to that 100 year old wrinkle monster that is the head of this district's board, you got another thing coming. I'm pretty sure the reason she doesn't wear skirts is because her labias go down to her knees." Cas snorted.

"You're terrible." Dean burst out laughing.

"I know." Cas sighed.

"I love it." Dean growled.

"I love you too." Cas grinned.

"Close enough." Dean smiled. "So what do you say we open up another bottle of this disgusting shit and lay down somewhere comfy and get really, _really _wasted?"

"I'd love that." Cas deadpanned before breaking out smiling.

* * *

><p>AN: I just wrote this out really quickly while watching 'Weeds'. I also used it as an excuse to procrastinate on finishing my blog theme that I'm building. Which is strange since I actually really want to finish this theme. I'm just having trouble formatting the {block:Answer} and it's really annoying. But anyways, here's this.


End file.
